


The Best Part of Waking Up

by VenusGiftofDesire (SirenaVoyager)



Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Coffee, Erotica, F/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaVoyager/pseuds/VenusGiftofDesire
Summary: Who knew that coffee could be an aphrodisiac? Oh, of course! Kathryn Janeway does.Originally part of my Kinktober 2019 Challenge. Prompt: Aphrodisiacs
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561489
Kudos: 15





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Paint My World With) The Colors of Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152416) by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42). 
  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154591) by [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee). 



> A/N: Obviously the title was taken from the slogan "The best part of waking up is Folger's in your cup" from the Folger's coffee commercials. And thank you to all those cereal commercials that stuck in my head as a kid! Hehe!
> 
> Despite being potentially addictive, the caffeine found in coffee actually DOES work as an aphrodisiac in a similar way to chocolates; the dopamine it helps release is the stuff that increases our feelings of desire and pleasure.
> 
> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.
> 
> Work is unbeta'd.

It is a well-known fact that Kathryn Janeway loves coffee.

In addition to being one of her guilty pleasures, it is the very substance that helped her slog through seven years of treacherous fights for survival in the Delta Quadrant. Not to mention she beat the Borg with it! No matter how many times Chakotay and the Doctor give her grief over her overconsumption and what it will do to her in the long run, she can never give up coffee. Frankly, she’s amazed her now non-existent counterpart actually did.

Today starts off the way she always likes it to; she wakes up with her husband still asleep next to her, and replicates herself another nice, hot cup of coffee. After relishing in her first sip, she takes the cup that she has replicated for Chakotay and crosses over to his side of the bed.

She places the cup a few inches away from his nose. He instinctively takes a few short sniffs before the welcoming aroma prompts him to inhale deeply. Kathryn grins with the smug satisfaction that the coffee is managing to wake him up.

“Chakotay,” she croons in a low voice, “wake up. Come on, darling.” With a groan, his eyelids flutter open before they close again.

Kathryn giggles; he’s so adorable like this. She then decides to try an ancient Earth phrase. “Wake up and smell the coffee.”

That does the trick. Chakotay chuckles as he slowly opens his eyes. He smirks upon seeing her face, always loving how she looks in the morning; hair slightly disheveled, face free of makeup, and wearing nothing but her pink bathrobe.

“Good morning,” Kathryn greets as she pats his cheek.

“It is now,” he mumbles drowsily.

“Sleep well?” She leans in to kiss him on the lips.

“Mmhmm.” He takes a few moments before he sits up against the headboard, smoothing out the sheets, which tangled around his hips during the night.

“Here,” she hands him his cup of coffee, “just like you like it.” She knows that he likes his coffee with sugar, while she still prefers drink it straight up most of the time.

“Let me guess,” Chakotay teases, “Coffee, black?”

Kathryn laughs, “Not today. I added sugar to mine, too.”

“Really?” His eyebrows shoot up his forehead.

She simply shrugs, “I was just in the mood for it.”

The next fifteen minutes pass with the small talk they always enjoy having in the morning until he finishes his cup.

“You know,” Kathryn looks at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, “there’s another reason I love coffee so much.”

“Oh, really?” Chakotay inquiries with curiosity, “What’s that?”

She sets her still-unfinished coffee on the bedside drawer. “This.”

Before he can respond, she essentially pounces onto him, straddling his hips and kissing him with abandon. The initial surprise he feels is quickly overtaken by building arousal, growing more evident under the sheets.

“Did you know coffee is also an aphrodisiac?” She asks after she pulls away for air.

It takes a few seconds for that question to register in his brain, but once it dawns on him, his eyes brighten. “Oh, that’s right! I almost forgot.” His hands holds her hips on either side as she teasingly rocks her hips over his still-covered erection. “Would you mind if you refreshed my memory on why that is?”

Kathryn is more than happy to tell him what she knows. “Well, it’s similar to chocolate in that it increases stamina, and it also increases the dopamine levels in the brain. Nowhere near the amount I got from the Srivani, thank God!”

Chakotay winces at the memory. Oh, how he remembers what everyone on _Voyager_ went through with the exploitative alien species…

“Buuuut,” with a roll of her hips, she diverts his thoughts before the memory can stick, “coffee gives you _exactly enough_ dopamine to make the pleasure in sex all the more intense, and makes you feel desirable…like it’s doing for me.”

Kathryn rolls her head back as she loses herself in the building ecstasy. “Ohhhhh, I feel very, very **sexy**. Yessss.”

“Oh Sprits, Kathryn,” Chakotay can barely get the words out as her words envelop him in a wave of pleasure, “I see what you mean.” He gently lifts her off of his lap so he can move the sheet, revealing his throbbing cock.

“Here,” he breathes with slight difficulty, “Is this what you want?”

She leans her head forward and smiles seductively as she unties the band holding her robe in place. He hardens even more at the sight of her naked body under the robe, her nipples tight and her skin covered in that familiar pink flush. She wastes no time in adjusting her position so she aligns her moist nether lips over the head of his penis, using it to tease her swollen clitoris.

Chakotay has to remind himself to breathe as he resists the temptation to thrust up and impale her, keeping his hands on either side of her hips under the fabric of her robe. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait long for her to take the initiative herself, for she can’t resist it any longer.

They both moan aloud as she sinks down onto him, the head nudging the neck of her womb just so. The friction deep inside is delicious and maddening as she rises and falls with every breath.

“Oh God, yes…” Kathryn’s husky voice drips with pleasure as she rides him. “That feels so good.”

“You have no idea how—oh, Spirits!” Chakotay hugs her close to his body, one arm wrapped around her back as the other remains on her hip, encouraging every move from her. She kisses him deeply, relishing the mixture of coffee and his own unique taste.

Kathryn and Chakotay know all too well how their duties rarely offer them time to indulge in their mutual desire for one another in the morning, so like all the other mornings they get, they make triple sure to not rush this to completion.

Their climax comes all too soon, however. They look deeply into each other’s eyes and time their movements to take each other into the precipice of orgasm, her strong inner muscles squeezing his release from him. They both shudder from the aftershocks and hold one another in a loving embrace, accentuated with kisses and caresses.

Suddenly, they hear a low rumble from between them.

“Oops,” Kathryn mutters with a sheepish grin, eliciting a loud laugh from him.

“Well, we know we’ve had our serving of delicious morning sex,” Chakotay muses.

“That we did,” she agrees. “And I got to indulge in two guilty pleasures at the same time.”

Coffee may have been a longtime indulgence of hers, but ever since their first night together at Proxima Station, sex has slowly crept closer and closer to the top of the list, almost to the point of overtaking it.

“But now we need our serving of food,” Chakotay informs, “coffee is only _part_ of a complete breakfast.”

Kathryn flops onto her back and laughs hysterically. God, she loves this man!

“No argument there,” she replies as she moves off of him. “As much as I’d like to feed you with this,” she thrusts her hips twice, making him smirk, “we really need to eat before we pass out from hunger.”

She then adds coyly, “But wait until our mid-morning snack.”

They both laugh as they stand up and get ready for another day.


End file.
